


Vampire Hunt

by cherryblossomseason



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, My First Work, inspired by the song sadistic vampire, my cute children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomseason/pseuds/cherryblossomseason
Summary: My interpretation of the song Sadistic Vampire.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Vampire Hunt

Kagamine Rin was a vampire hunter, and one of the best ones out there despite being only 17. She's been slaying them for years - they called her 'Ice Queen' for she had no mercy. Another nickname she heard quite often but never to her face was 'That Bitch'; she couldn't blame them though.

The ominous sound of leaves and twigs breaking under her feet followed Rin as she roamed the vast forest over 2 dozen victims have fallen prey to in the last month alone. It ought to have been a vampire, maybe even a clan. It was times like this, when she's been wandering aimlessly slowly ever deeper into the dark forest, that she stopped pitying the so called 'victims'; they knew that the forest was off-limits yet they went in regardless and kept going, unfazed by the eerie silence and the relentless feeling of eyes following her every move… it was downright terrifying walking those woods alone, yet people kept letting their curiosity get the better of them. Suicidal fools. They all deserved to die.

Rin didn't become a hunter following an inner sense of justice, nor was it because she wanted to save people- she really didn't- but she chose this life to get her revenge. When she was younger the now-hunter used to live with two loving parents in a beautiful small house in a peaceful village. A vampire took that all away from her at the age of 10. She got her revenge when she was 12 after two years of training and research though. The monster's name was Miku and she loved breaking into people's houses in the dead of night and have her fun- her favorite dish was killing the entire family together, something about it being 'kind' to let them die with each other. One sick bastard.

When the vampire girl stared up at her from the floor, bloody and pleading, eyes anguished, Rin didn't feel sorry, but oddly… satisfied. Pathetic as the sight of Miku begging and sobbing under her was, the young hunter didn't hesitate for a second before shoving the wooden stake into her heart. When she let out a blood curdling scream, Rin pushed the stake deeper, relishing in the vampire's pain. When life slowly drained out of her eyes to leave an empty vessel, Rin couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. That day she discovered that she loved it- the thrill of the fight, the pain in her prey's eyes and how powerful it made her feel taking their life. Rin was not a good person and she was well aware of that.

Tonight she assumed the image of a young seductress lost in the woods. 10 out of the 12 victims that month were females and so it was near certain that the monster was male. Dressed especially for the role in a short black skirt, a white camisole and a yellow ribbon around her neck, the fair-haired girl had been walking for hours. She was just about to call it a night and go when she finally heard something akin to branches being shoved out of the way.

"Hello?" she called out, stopping in place and listening intently just in case the vampire planned to jump her from behind. That was usually no trouble since most of them preferred toying with their prey, luring them into a false sense of security, before striking.

A young-looking man emerged in front of her in a haste, but stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on her and he stopped to stare. She felt equal parts satisfied that her appearance captivated him and disgusted at his ravenous gaze taking her in. Up close he looked more like a teenager than a man, and she had no doubt of his being a vampire taking in his messy appearance. Now, the hunter had a job to get done.

^ ^ ^

Len fancied giving himself the title 'King of the Forest'. He belonged there, having lived there for over 4 decades. It only made sense that he be king of it, having loved it more than anyone else. He loved the quiet and the distance from civilization thanks to which he never got caught preying. If a tree fell in a forest and no one was around to hear it, did it make a sound? Of fucking course it did but no one would ever know. It was the same regarding the pained screams of an innocent lady begging for her life as it was being sucked out of her.

Hunting was Len's favorite hobby. Obviously simply jumping the human was boring – he much preferred putting up a nice show, just to make things interesting. He was an adventurer, a free spirit. All he needed in his life was the smell of two a.m. and fresh leaves, the wind lovingly caressing his hair, the stars above him and occasionally a good-looking young woman to look at him like he was the moon itself by his side. He would gently put his lips to the crook of her soft neck- she would let out a contented sigh and lean into him- and he would bite. Sitting under a particularly tall tree not far from his home, he became restless and giddy just thinking about it but thankfully salvation came just then.

He could smell her before he could see her. Young blood. Only seconds after did the rest of his senses come into focus and he could hear the sound of her footsteps on the leaves-strewn path. She was making a hell of a lot of noise, especially to his inhuman ears. He grimaced, but the scent of blood the wind carried was enough to make his blood excited and the rest of his senses be forgotten.

Len pushed his way in her direction, not bothering to be quiet. His mind was already buzzing with endless possibilities- how should he satisfy himself tonight?

"Hello?" he heard her call out uncertainly, her voice trembling slightly. Foolish girl. Didn't anyone tell her how dangerous the forest was? And she was in so deep, he thought to himself, smiling. It was even easier than usual which made it pretty fucking easy. For some reason unknown to him people would keep wandering into the forest from on their own volition. Humans were curious creatures, he thought. He didn't remember much from the time when he was human and often wondered whether he had been as foolish, helplessly controlled by his own whims.

Every thought in his head stopped in its tracks however as he first laid eyes on the woman. She was utterly gorgeous. Long golden hair and a pair of teal-blue eyes that held many secrets. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight and her slender arms were clutched in worry in front of her chest. Suddenly every idea he had had seemed like the wrong thing to do. A girl of such beauty called for something exquisite. All he could think about was how much fun he was going to have tonight…

"Excuse me?" she asked in a velvety tone that made him want to hear her speak more. It was obvious she had a pleasant singing voice. "Could you please help me?"

He bowed, giving her his most winning smile. "It will be my pleasure. What does a young pretty thing like you do alone here in the middle of the night?" he inquired, stepping closer. She didn't flinch away but stood her grounds.

The golden-haired girl blushed and averted her gaze- he could smell the blood rushing to her face and felt intoxicated. "I actually got lost, I've been walking for hours… Gosh, I'm so stupid!" She covered her face with both hands.

He chuckled and reached her, gently prying her hands away from her face. She tensed momentarily at the sudden contact but relaxed immediately, letting him take her hands in his. She felt warm and he wanted to feel that warmth all over him. "Don't give yourself a hard time, it could happen to anyone. I actually have a place nearby, I'd be happy to have you for the night," _your body all to myself as we're both pressed so tightly there's no telling where one begins and the other ends_ , was what he didn't say. "Your name will be?"

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, big mysterious eyes glinting. "Call me Rin. Thank you so much for helping me out, I was getting so scared being all alone here," she said, squeezing his hands that were still holding hers. He had to suppress the urge to pin her against a tree and have her there and then. He needed to hear that beautiful voice screaming his name.

"Rin. That's a lovely name. You can call me Len. I'm glad to be of help, just follow me," he tugged at her hand and with a grateful smile she fell into step behind him. Tonight was a good one, he thought triumphantly as a grin spread across his face.

^ ^ ^

Len was one of the most air-headed vampires Rin has ever encountered. They were usually cautious and suspecting and Rin had to use the best of her skills to convince them of her feigned innocence, yet Len… He was something else entirely. The vampire seemed to be living in a different reality, blissfully unaware that he, too, could die. She didn't even make an effort, simply saying the cheesiest lines that came into her mind and he played along excitedly.

She looked at her right hand, clutched in a death-grip in his as he eagerly took her to his place. He seemed to love acting, pretending to be the good guy. Even though she could only see the back of his head she could feel that he was smiling, the smug brat. It was almost endearing how childishly trusting this killing machine was. He looked back at her then, his shining blue eyes betraying the glee he was feeling. "We're almost there," he assured.

She smiled and nodded, putting on a thankful expression, readying herself for the kill. She had a stake in her bra and another in her boot, both easily reachable. All she needed was the right moment to catch him off guard for she knew if it turned into a physical struggle he would easily overpower her. He looked back again and smiled to himself, unaware whatsoever of the thoughts going in his companion's head.

The only reason for this idiot's survival until then ought to have been his good looks, she decided. One thing the hunter couldn't deny was how attractive Len was. He had piercing, carefree blue eyes that seemed to glow- even though she knew they would turn yellow when he would bite into her human skin. His messy blond hair, pulled into a short ponytail, framed his boyish face and added more to his charm. A face like his was hard to suspect, let alone want to kill.

A small house came into view after a few minutes of walking in silence. It seemed abandoned- completely unkempt and covered in shrubbery. The cabin merged with the forest around it as if it had always been a part of it which reminded her momentarily of the boy in front of her.

"Why are you living all alone in the middle of nowhere?" she asked conversationally.

He opened the door which was unsurprisingly unlocked, and answered without hesitation, "I'm a poet. I love working in solitude, helps me connect to the words more deeply."

Taken aback, she frowned. She didn't expect his answer to be so plausible- it almost made her wonder if she was mistaken in assuming he was a vampire. Before she had another second to think she found herself being pinned to the wall by his body. He was staring into her eyes mischievously, face only inches away from hers, and all doubt left her. He was a predator, she could see it in his eyes. The realization dawned on her that he could kill her any second now and she was trapped.

"A poet? Really?" she managed to get out in a mostly steady voice.

"Mhm," he hummed, moving to trail her neck with his nose gently. "You're so warm… _'As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin'_ ". He playfully nibbled on her neck then, causing a strangled gasp to leave her lips. Skillfully she ducked under his arm, freeing herself from his embrace and casually leaning against the wall beside his head.

"And you're not afraid to burn?" she asked seductively in return. The game was definitely on.

At her question he turned his eyes to her, and his glowing blue held such lustful intensity, his pupils dilated, that her breath got stuck in her throat. The beautiful boy flashed her another grin, trailing his fingers down her cheek and she leaned into his touch unconsciously. "If it's by you, I'll gladly burn every day," he said smoothly.

 _Gosh he was such a flirt_ , she thought, an amused smile forming on her lips. She leaned closer to his face, her lips ghosting over his. "You sure have a way with words, Len, but are they true?"

"I'm nothing but a man of my word, trust me, Rin", he let her name roll on his tongue in a way that made her decide that she did _not_ like the effect he had on her and needed to finish this _quick_. When he tried closing the distance between their lips but she pulled away, he turned and pinned her against the wall once again.

This time Rin didn't have an opening to escape his embrace as he held her there as tightly as two people could get, her breasts pressed against his chest uncomfortably. She couldn't move an inch and he took advantage of that, passionately pressing his lips to hers. Something hard pressing into her thigh got her wondering in surprise if he actually planned on having sex with her before killing her. To test it she shifted her hips to brush him and was not surprised when the blond moaned loudly and thrust back into her. That made things so much easier.

^ ^ ^

Rin was a feisty one, and Len liked it. She stood her grounds confidently and kissed him back with passion. His body was pressing hers into the wall and the warmth seeping through her camisole was driving him beyond reason- he wanted- needed- to feel more of it. She suddenly shifted into him, making him moan and he felt close to losing his mind as his body unconsciously reacted.

Unexpectedly his back hit the wall- she somehow managed to turn them around and now she was pressing him to the wall with strength he didn't expect and her hands holding his on both sides of his head. He decided that he certainly loved that position better- until she pulled back, panting, and gazed at him with something glinting in her big expressive eyes. He pouted, almost crying out at the lack of her warmth on him, when she tsked her tongue.

"Someone's hasty, aren't we?" she smiled playfully and he couldn't help smiling back despite his frustration. She wanted to play and who was he if not the best player around?

"Pardon me, my lady, but you're hard to resist."

"And what would you think of me, if I hopped into bed with a man I knew nothing about?" The golden-haired lady let go of him completely and walked away, seemingly lost in thoughts.

He knew without a doubt that she wanted him to follow her. She was putting up a show and he was curious and excited to find out where she was going with it. Never before had his victim been the one to write the play and the fact that she did made her all the more fascinating. He couldn't wait to taste her.

"As for me, nothing you could do would make me think less of you," he started carefully, obediently following her as she turned a corner in the hallway into his living room. The only furniture in the room were a bed, a nightstand and a wooden table against which she was now leaning, looking downcast. "In fact I will adore you even more if you did let me love you tonight," he reached her and caged her in his arms, looking down at her from above. "As for them, screw them all is what I think."

She gazed up at him in amusement. "Len, if only I could be as free as you…"

"You can be whatever you want tonight, love," he said in a low voice and was glad to feel shivers on her skin as he leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Len loved kissing humans- their lips were hot and their pulse would quicken and their blood adorably come to their face.

Rin turned calculating eyes up at him. "Whatever I want?" She gracefully lifted herself so that she was sitting on the table and he was positioned between her legs. She was looking down at him as her soft hair framed their faces lovingly like a golden curtain and her eyes darkened. "What if I also want to be a poet?" She slowly trailed her hands down his back, leaving his skin tingling wherever she touched. She knew what she doing and there was no doubt who was the one in control out of the two of them. He was glad to let her rule.

"As you wish," he said, staring into her beautiful eyes, faces inches apart. "Or you can be a poem, and I will write the lines of you with my lips and fingers tonight."

She pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck to bring his head up so she could trail fiery kisses down his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. He was wrapped in her, in her scent and warmth, and it felt fucking amazing. The show was reaching its crescendo, thousands of different feelings and sounds booming and exploding all around him. He would let this girl do whatever she wanted to him tonight, and only then he would have his taste and it would be over. It felt too soon already, he wasn't ready for this to end, as eager as he was for his meal.

"Read to me something, Len, something of forbidden love and loss. I'm in the mood for a tragedy tonight."

He smiled at the ceiling. A tragedy, huh? She had no idea of the irony in her request.

He lowered his head to capture her intense blue gaze and brushed her lips with his, only barely touching. _"I dare not always touch her, lest the kiss leave my lips charred,"_ he kissed her gently once again and continued reciting his favorite line of 'Laus Veneris'. _"Yea Lord, a little bliss, brief bitter bliss one hath for a great sin,_ " which sins was he committing tonight? More than one for sure; and he loved it. If that was how sinning felt like then he was proud to be a sinner. _"Nathless thou knowest how sweet a thing it is."_

^ ^ ^

Rin stared at him, slightly out of breath at his words. Poetry had always been a weak spot for her and Len's voice and lips complimented the words painfully beautifully.

She pushed him back gently to give herself room to get off the table and then without wasting a second wrapped her arms around his neck to guide him to the bed. She had the blond wrapped around her little finger, the hunter thought smugly. She enjoyed the effect she had on him, it was almost hard for her to want to kill him- she'd certainly feel somewhat disappointed when this would be over.

Once they've reached the bed she let him settle back on the soft mattress and climbed to straddle his groin. When she sat herself at just the right spot he arched his back and moaned. The play was reaching its end, its climax.

She started moving against him in a steady rhythm, careful not to lose herself in the pleasure. "Len?"

He muttered something incomprehensible, his eyes shut and hands gripping at her bare thighs with enough force to bruise.

Reaching and taking the stake out of her bra, she leaned to plant a slow last kiss on his lips, parted with pleasure, a kiss that tried to convey all the feelings she was struggling with, all the thoughts going in her head, a kiss of goodbye.

She whispered then her own favorite piece of poetry.

_"May make my heart as a millstone"_ \- she placed the tip of her knife atop his heart and Len frowned slightly before his eyes flew open in a dazed shock, not quite grasping the situation through eyes glazed over with pleasure. _"Set my face as a flint,"_ she stilled her movements against his body and cupped his cheek caressingly with the hand not holding the knife to his heart and he gulped, still staring at her incredulously. She held his gaze unflinchingly.

^ ^ ^

_"Cheat and be cheated, and die. Who knows?"_ _We are ashes and dust_ , she said and he recited the last line in his head. He knew this poem. Rin, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, who treated him so lovingly and gently only moments ago, eyes full of warmth, was holding a knife to his heart. Her eyes were cold now, devoid of emotion.

How does one act, knowing that his life was going to end? What does one say?

He wanted to cry out, to call her on her lies, to break something, and he wanted to disappear and not feel what he was feeling. Did he even have the right to feel betrayed knowing that he was going to take her life himself if she hadn't taken his? Was that the real game between them? A game of survival rather than one of seduction? And he had wanted to know so bad how she wanted to finish the play- he almost laughed bitterly at the irony.

"So this is how it ends," he breathed out, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was going to die. He's been around for long, long enough to have some good memories and stories to tell, and certainly longer than he deserved to live. He was a monster after all- one that had to take other lives in order to save its own. Killing in order to live and living in death's shadow wasn't much of a life anyway.

With a heavy heart that stopped beating 4 decades ago, he started praying to whatever god would listen.

^ ^ ^

Rin offered him a comforting smile. "It is the end."

Len smiled at her in return, a pained smile that made something ache in Rin's heart, though she suppressed the unwanted feeling before it could grow. "I'm glad it was you, to be honest. Thanks for making my end as sweet as it was bitter," he cupped her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, letting out a final breath. At the last moment he opened them, mischief flickering in them one last time. _"I would rather die of passion than or boredom,"_ he quoted, and she pushed the stake in, ignoring the pain spreading in her own chest as if the stake had been shoved there.

The saying goes _'no good deed goes unpunished'_. She did something good, didn't she? That ought to have been the reason for her pain. Len's death was bitter-sweet. 

Rin didn't feel powerful as she sat atop Len's body and watched the life drain out of his beautiful eyes. They no longer glowed in the dim light of the room. They no longer glinted in amusement and mischief. No longer were his pupils dilated as he watched her lustfully as if she were the sun, quoting sweet nothings in her ear.

Len was dead.

As she sat there, staring at his lifeless body, she once again remembered that she, Kagamine Rin, "Ice Queen" or whatever they liked calling her, was not a good person.

_"We are ashes and dust,"_ she whispered, her voice filling the now silent room, and finished the quote she read to Len.

Well, she thought, dragging herself at last off of the vampire's- no, boy's, because at the end of the day, he was also human once- body. Off to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read if you made it this far ! :)


End file.
